


Under The Deep Blue Sea

by mardemaravilla



Series: Footballers in Fairy Tales [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardemaravilla/pseuds/mardemaravilla
Summary: After rescuing a mer-prince, a poor fisherman gets a chance at a new life.





	Under The Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting around (along with everything else) for the past 2 years. Figured the Duodecima was a good enough reason to dust it off and get it out into the wild world.
> 
> Borrowed a few lines from Hans Andersen's original Little Mermaid story.

Once upon a time, there lived a fisherman named Fábio. Every morning, he launched his little boat out from the shore and fished from sunrise to sunset. At the end of each day he sold most of his catch to the market vendors, but kept enough to feed himself and his young daughter, Vitoria. Some would have called it a hard life, but Fábio loved the sea and enjoyed the time he spent out in the ocean.

One morning, as Fábio was pushing his boat off of the beach and into the water, there came the sound of loud splashing.

"What could be the cause of this noise?" He wondered. Fábio looked out at the ocean, but it lay flat and calm. Still, the splashing sound did not cease, and Fábio, a gentle soul who could bear to see neither human nor animal in distress, walked along the beach until he found the source of the noise.

Hidden betwixt low shrubbery and shady trees lay a narrow lagoon. Fábio's knowledge of the sea told him that it would be easily accessible when the tides were high, but cut off from the ocean entirely when the tide went low. In the early dawn light, the lagoon stood separate from the sea and in its shallow waters Fábio saw a man.

Or at least it seemed a half-man. From the hairs of his head to the jut of his hips appeared human, but below that, where Fábio and most people had legs and other parts, was the most beautiful tail. It was pearly white, and as it splashed and thrashed in the shallow water, it caught the light of the rising sun and flashed shades of red and green.

Fábio knew that this could only be a merman.

He often heard stories of the mystical creatures living beneath the waves, but in all his years, even as one who made a living from the ocean, he had never seen any of the sea folk before. He carefully approached the lagoon and called out to the merman who wriggled in the drying pool.

"You seem to be stuck fast. If you would permit, I can try to help you before the sun rises high and the lagoon water goes low."

The merman stilled and rolled over, regarding Fábio with wariness, "Who are you?"

"I am Fábio, a fisherman."

The merman frowned in displeasure, "Will you help me then, by stringing me up in your marketplace? I have heard tales of your kind, Master Fisherman. I quite enjoy the fins on my back and the breath in my body."

Fábio shook his head, honest and determined, "I do not want to catch you, friend, only to offer you freedom through my assistance."

The merman studied Fábio for a long moment before his proud shoulders slumped and he nodded his head.

"I came in here when the tide was high and lost track of time. By the time I realised the sun was rising, the tide had gone out and I was trapped. I had been trying to roll out of the lagoon and down to the shore before you found me."

"Quite a sight you would have made," Fábio spoke with amusement.

The merman frowned again, "Do not laugh, fisherman. I am a prince; Prince Cristiano of the undersea realm."

Fábio marvelled at the merman before bowing his head reverently. "Then it is an honourable duty for me to aid you, my Prince."

The merman's face relaxed a little and he allowed Fábio to help him out of the lagoon and back into the sea. The merman swam alongside Fábio's small boat until they were out in deep water.

"You have been unusually kind in spite of the reputation fishermen have amongst my people. If there is any way I can thank you, please let me know."

But Fábio refused to ask any payment from the merman.

"All I ask is that my Prince be more mindful of the tides while he is out on his adventures," Fábio said with a small laugh.

Prince Cristiano's mouth curled into a smile and then with a splash of his beautiful tail, he dove beneath the sea.

For the entire day Fábio's nets were full. As soon as he dropped them in the water they were ready to be taken out again. Even his lines of many hooks barely sat in the water before they pulled taut with the weight of fish. Fábio's haul was so plentiful that he was able to return to shore sooner than he expected and take his goods into the market. The hawkers were impressed at his catch and Fábio earned many coins for his day's work. He bought a rosy apple for his daughter with some of his earnings and as he walked home from the market, he wondered at the day's strange events.

The next day, as Fábio dropped his lines into the water, his boat rocked gently from side to side. Fábio looked up to find the sea flat and clam, but a smiling face showed over the prow of the boat.

"Did you have a successful catch yesterday, Fisherman?"

"Prince Cristiano!" Fábio exclaimed. "Was that your doing?"

"You asked for no reward but my own safety; another kindness." The Mer-Prince folded his arms on the boat's bow, "I thought a bountiful catch would be an appropriate gesture of gratitude."

"I am truly appreciative," Fábio smiled warmly. "For the catch, and perhaps for the company, if my Prince is able to stay for a while."

The prince's tail fin floated delicately on the ocean's surface, rippling in the current. He hesitated a brief moment before touching the rope tied to the boat's bow. "Tell me then, about the far-off world of humans."

 

Many moons passed, and through the constant shifting of tides Fábio and Prince Cristiano met. Not a day went by when the two did not spend long hours adrift in conversation. Prince Cristiano was both confused about and disdainful of human life, but he was also interested in the things Fábio had to say.

"So although you have legs, you ride land horses? Why? What is the use of your knobby appendages then?"

"We do not all have horses, my Prince. Horses are a luxury of the rich; those of your position. The poor folk use donkeys. The poorer still use our knobby appendages," Fábio laughed.

Prince Cristiano looked thoughtful, "Are you poor, Fábio?"

The fisherman still smiled, "Only poor of coin. My life is filled with other riches and that is all I can ask."

"Other riches?" The prince enquired.

"I have a daughter, Vitoria."

The merman wondered at the smile on Fábio's sun-weathered face.

"What was it like for you?" Prince Cristiano asked. He floated on his back as he spoke, his pearly white tail flashing ruby and emerald as his fins flickered in the water. "When you bore your daughter, what was it like?"

Fábio looked up from the line he was unknotting, "I did not bear my daughter; my wife did."

"Your wife? Your womenfolk bear your children?" Prince Cristiano said with wonder. "Mermen carry the young in my realm." He hesitated before speaking again, "My father wishes me to marry soon. I must bear a child if I am to be considered as the heir."

Fábio marvelled, "Bearing a child is a little like magic. Two people suddenly turn into three."

"Tell me of your wife. Is she beautiful?"

Fábio's warm smile dimmed slightly, "There is not much left to tell. Death is a little like magic also. She lived long enough to see Vitoria's face, and then three people suddenly turned into two."

Prince Cristiano looked upon Fábio with sorrowful eyes. "I would cry," said he, "But mer-people have no tears, though that makes us feel more grief than if we had."

"It has been seven years since her passing. Time has dulled the pain of loss. Vitoria has it set in her heart that I must find another mother for her, though my work keeps me so busy that I have time only for her when I return at day's end."

"I could help," the prince offered. "I could fill your nets, as I did on that first day. You would have to spend less time on the sea, and could devote yourself to fulfilling your daughter's wish for a mother."

"Less time on the sea also means less time safe-guarding my Prince. Who knows what tide pools he might find himself in then?" Fábio's eyes twinkled with mirth and teasing.

Prince Cristiano smiled wryly, causing dimples to appear on his handsome cheeks. He flicked his tail fin, causing Fábio to laugh as droplets of water sparkling in the sunlight showered him.

 

From time to time Fábio saw other mer-folk as they breached the ocean's surface to check on the prince. However they remained at a great distance from Fábio's boat, fearful of his nets and lines of hooks.

"My father sends them," Prince Cristiano explained. "As he seeks for me to be wed soon, he aims to preserve my honour."

Fábio's abandoned the net he was repairing, looking with curiosity at Prince Cristiano, "He thinks me a threat to your honour?"

The blush which spread across the Mer-Prince's human torso was dark and noticeable.

"When do you wed?" Fábio asked.

"My father travels the ocean realms seeking the best suitor. As soon as one is found, the marriage preparations will begin."

"And you do not travel with him to seek your suitor?"

"I have declined his request to do so."

"For what reason?"

The prince’s skin was still flushed with colour, "I do not believe my best suitor can be found beneath the waves."

"Where, then, do you believe you can find this suitor?"

"Perhaps, atop them," Prince Cristiano leaned forward, tipping the boat gently, and kissed Fábio.

"My Prince," the fisherman breathed with astonishment.

"I would give anything to bring you to my kingdom!" The prince said sadly. "But only drowned men ever reach the Mer-King's palace."

"Is there no other way?"

After long silence and consideration, the prince said, "Await my return. I shall speak to one who might aid us."

The prince's tail fin splashed the ocean's surface as he dove beneath the waters. Alone at sea for the first time in almost a year, Fábio sat in his boat and wondered at the prince's kiss.

Truly, Prince Cristiano was beautiful. His pale skin had slowly tanned during his hours spent with Fábio. The warm golden hue which spread down his shoulder and onto his strong torso had drawn Fábio's eye more than once. His easy smile, set into dimpled cheeks had set the fisherman's heart on a wild rhythm, like waves in a storm. Their easy conversations and joyful banter was something that Fábio looked forward to every morning as he kissed his daughter goodbye, and the memory of the hours spent at sea lulled him to sleep each night. His fondness for the prince was undeniable, and as Fábio's boat bobbed gently over the waves, he rejoiced at his love for the Mer-Prince.

Darkness had almost fallen completely when Prince Cristiano returned. His handsome face was sombre and Fábio reached to take hold of his wet palm.

"I have been to see the Sea-Witch," he said. "There are three choices for us. The first is that we can live as we do now; you in your world of air and earth, and I in my ocean realm."

"That will not do," Fábio said, still clasping the mer-prince's hand.

"The second choice would have me exchange my voice for legs. I can live on land with you, walk with you wherever you may go, but I shall never be able to speak or sing or laugh again."

"I love you for your words more than anything else. That will not do either."

"The third choice allows you to exchange your legs for a tail. You will have to give up your life on land, but we can begin a new life here in the sea."

"And Vitoria? I cannot leave her. I am all she has. I cannot orphan her, even for the prize of your love."

"I would not separate you from her, Fábio. She can also be granted a tail. I would have her become the loveliest mer-princess beneath the waves."

"At what cost?"

Prince Cristiano hesitated, "A steep one; your lives."

Fábio sat heavily in the boat, face clouded with confusion and despair, "I do not understand. Our lives?"

"The Sea-Witch seeks a human existence for herself and another little mermaid. She wants an exchange of legs and tails; human and mer-folk life. She will remake you and Vitoria into mer-people, and change herself and the little mermaid into humankind."

Fábio thought long on it, "Please, allow me to speak with my daughter. I cannot make this choice without her."

The prince agreed and swam alongside Fábio's boat to safeguard his journey to shore. By now the darkness had fallen heavily around them and the Mer-Prince was unafraid of drawing himself out of the water to kiss Fábio deeply.

"Tomorrow, if you agree, bring Vitoria with you and the Sea-Witch will transform you then. If you decide to remain in your world of earth, I am content to be voiceless at your side," Prince Cristiano said. "I would join your world of earth and air. Let me have legs and love you."

"You would have legs, love, and not much more," said Fábio. "I cannot rob you of your station. In the sea you are a prince. On land you would be but a pauper."

"I would choose that life," the prince said with earnest. "You have said yourself that one can be poor of coin but rich in other ways. I should count you and your daughter as my greatest treasures."

"And your father's kingdom should count itself without an heir. Let me speak with Vitoria. I will take her thoughts into consideration as I decide."

Fábio promised to return with his answer the next day and kissed the prince once more before he set off for his small cottage.

Upon his return, Fábio found Vitoria sitting on the hearth with the old woman from the cottage next door.

"Papa!" She threw her arms around his neck. "I worried that something terrible had happened, for I saw that night had fallen and you had not yet returned!"

The fisherman kissed his daughter and thanked his neighbour for watching over her in his absence. He bade the old woman good evening and once they were alone, Fábio drew his daughter close to him.

"Vitoria, for so long you have been all that I loved in the world. I have worked so hard to provide you with all that we have. The waters are often rough and the sun burns my skin, but daily I set out to earn enough coins to keep you well. But the sea has given me a bounty, more valuable than anything that I could earn in the market. Your papa has found love."

Vitoria pressed sweet kisses to her father's cheeks and cried, "At last, Papa!"

"At last," he nodded. "But now we must make a choice. Your papa loves a merman of the sea. He has a beautiful tail that gleams in the sunlight, with long fins that float on the ocean currents. Either he can give up his tail and his voice in exchange for legs and a life on land with us, or we can turn our legs into tails and swim with him beneath the waves."

"Would you love him without his voice and his tail, Papa?"

"I will love him always," Fábio replied. "But he is also a Sea-Prince and the heir to the Mer-King's throne. To live a life with us on land will not only turn him into a human, but also a pauper."

"A Sea-Prince?!" Vitoria exclaimed in wonder.

"He promises to make you the loveliest princess that ever was beneath the sea."

"I have always wished to be a princess, Papa."

"Then it is decided."

Fábio kissed his daughter again and shared a small dinner with her before readying her for sleep.

"Tomorrow we will leave this life behind," Fábio whispered to his child in the warm darkness of their cottage. "Tomorrow we will start a new life, live in a new home, become part of a new family."

"A fresh start, Papa."

Fábio kissed her forehead lovingly and laid himself upon his mat, spread before the dying embers of the fireplace. That night, he dreamed of coral forests and meadows of sea grass. He dreamed of seahorse drawn carriages and Prince Cristiano's lovely face smiling at him through the rippling waters.

The next day, Fábio and Vitoria bade goodbye to their old neighbour and ventured down to the beach. In his boat, the father and daughter travelled out into the deep ocean. The water bubbled gently before Prince Cristiano breached the surface.

"You have chosen!" He cried upon seeing Vitoria's astonished face and at once he summoned the Sea-Witch.

The Witch appeared in a whirlpool of water, her long dark hair wrapped about her pale body. Her dark grey tail glimmered with flashes of purple and blue in the sunlight and her fingernails curved into long points.

First, she held out two empty seashells.

"For my payment I require one drop of blood and one tear. These are the final ingredients for my own spell. Without them I will not help you with yours."

Fábio pricked Vitoria's finger with a fishing hook and the little girl cried in pain. He caught one of her tears in a shell and carefully mixed in a drop of blood from her bleeding finger. Fábio cried at having caused his daughter harm, and in the other shell he caught his tear and pricked his finger to mix in his blood.

Having filled the Witch's shells as she asked, Fábio returned them to her. Holding them in her palm, she caused them to vanish into the air and quickly made two other shells appear in their place.

"Here," she said. The new shells she offered were filled with a pearly liquid. "Drink this. A chill will fill your body, but your skin will feel hot. You must dive into the ocean when you feel this heat. When your legs touch the water they will turn into tails."

Fábio encouraged his daughter and watched as the child swallowed the potion. She shivered at first, and then she sweat and Prince Cristiano called to her,

"Dive!"

When his daughter jumped into the water, Fábio saw her slender, childish legs join to form a thick white tail. She laughed as she surfaced and splashed her new fin.

"Papa! Drink!"

Fábio poured the smooth liquid from the shell into his mouth. He felt it carry a coldness deep inside of him even as his skin burned in the dry air. He leapt off of the boat and at once the burning disappeared in the coolness of the water. Fábio tried to kick to bring himself to the surface, and instead found himself propelled by a powerful white tail.

The Sea-Witch descended back into the darkness of the deep and Prince Cristiano kissed Fábio with joy.

"You are truly my best suitor," Prince Cristiano exclaimed. "White tails are the mark of nobility amongst mer-folk. You and Vitoria shall be well received at the palace."

He dove beneath the sea and Fábio found no challenge in following. Vitoria laughed in delight at a curious sea turtle who swam alongside them, and in the water her voice transformed into the language of the mer-folk.

At the Mer-King's palace there was great celebration. Prince Cristiano and Fábio were soon married, and a crown of coral was laid on Fábio's head. Upon Vitoria's fair hair a circlet of pearls was placed and the fisherman rejoiced at the new life he had begun.

Many moons and tides later, Prince Cristiano gave birth to a son with a chubby white tail. Vitoria swam with him alongside her father as the Mer-King stepped down from the throne and crowned Prince Cristiano as king of the undersea realm.

King Cristiano extended his hand to Fábio and the mer-children and when the four of them smiled at the undersea kingdom, there was so much celebration beneath the sea that, to this day, sailors swear they heard the sound.

**The end.**


End file.
